Mobile communication services have expanded and increased in popularity around the world. Many advanced networks offer wireless mobile communication service for voice calls, mobile phone messaging services (e.g., text and/or multimedia) and data communications. The data services, for example, enable surfing the world wide web, e.g., via a browser. The speeds of the data communications services have steadily increased as service providers have migrated the networks to newer generation technologies with broadband data communication capabilities, and the communication devices have steadily advanced to take advantage of the new network technologies. The data communication capabilities of the communication devices and the broadband data communication services offered by the networks enable users to perform more and more tasks from their communication devices.
The expanding capabilities of mobile communications devices have allowed the improvement and enhancement of more traditional technologies. Currently available network technologies can enable user devices to communicate with one another using a variety of communication services, such as cellular services, voice over Internet Protocol (voice over IP, VoIP) services, short messaging service (SMS), instant messaging (IM) services and other types of communication services.
For example, user devices can participate in voice call sessions, live in real-time, using currently available network technology. Similar live video call services are available and increasing in popularity. Services like SMS and IM allow users to send and receive text or multimedia messages almost instantaneously (as fast as the network may allow at any given time). If both users are on-line and choose to participate at the same time, the message exchange can be almost real-time communication. The results of the message exchange, however, do not reflect content of a voice communication in a voice or video phone call.
Today, however, there is no existing solution for providing a live (i.e., real-time) transcription of an active voice communication during a call session (voice only call session or video call session with accompanying audio), to a user of a mobile communication device, without an operator.